Drifting Together
by shantazzar-days
Summary: Luna was used to living life free from all troubles, but then it happened. She got her first crush. How does she handle it OR even, how does Neville handle more craziness added to his life? (Luna's POV in odd chap. and Neville's POV in even)
1. Luna's Mind

**_A/N: I am so sorry, I completly deleted this chapter in my foolishness. I was trying to upload 5 and I accidently uploaded over this one...ahh! I'm going crazy trying to fix everything!_**

**_ANYWAY, this is a fic I'm writing with my friend Shantazzar. I'm going to do the Luna chapters, he's gonna be Neville...ahh, I just gotta fix this all before he gets home and figures this out,_**

**_lucid-03-days

* * *

I love this school, I really do. It's beautiful, amazing even. Especially when it rains-not snows, but rains. The droplets pitter on the windows causing a calming melody that sooths me while I work throughout the day. I also love snow, but for different reasons. I love to go outside when it snows, wrapped in warm clothes letting the tiny flakes melt on my tongue or stick to my hair._**

I also cherish the people in this school. The teachers for their talents, helping to educate me in their own special ways. The students, for making sure there's never a drab moment. I know that even during the quietest of days, there is always something lurking in the halls, just anticipating to be discovered by some perceptive innocence. That's what makes Hogwarts the way it is.

There is a predominant flaw of my school though, which is easily overlooked by its inhabitants. It is that the free-spirited beings are misunderstood. The students are the preeminent problem, since the Professors have seen enough to make them believers, even if it's just a diminutive amount. But the students, they always have to have proof of existence. I have not yet come across one that just _believed_.

Take our Head Girl, Hermione Granger for example. She's a brilliant girl, top of her class and everything. She just never looks _beyond_. There are many great things you can read in books, and I realize this. I too adore reading, so I comprehend her feelings for them. But your heart misses so many of the substance it desires with just books. What I don't understand about her is that she is not only clever, but she is also very attractive. She has numerous guys who want to have her as a girlfriend, mainly her best friend Ronald Weasley, but she doesn't take any notice to them. This is why one should not be buried in books all the time.

Another intriguing person from my school is Neville Longbottom. I do not understand why, but ever since I met him two years ago I've had a strong fascination with him. To a typical person he seems frail, powerless, and sometimes even dimwitted. In reality though he is quite the opposite, although I doubt he is aware. I have, on many occasions, tried to tell him what I think of him, but I'm afraid he doesn't understand me. Is it possible he doesn't yet grasp the language of the Snuxxles? But I thought that was a language every child was born with! Maybe I was misinformed. It'd be really sad if he cannot speak or even understand it. It is truly the most pleasing of all languages. You're only supposed to speak it to those you genuinely care about. Or maybe he does speak Snuxxle; we're just on different mindwaves. I sometimes wonder if that's why his eyes are always darting around the room at other people when I'm talking to him.

I sometimes wonder if I'm a nuisance to people. I know I tend to be a bit more open them most people, but I feel if someone is doing something that could harm them, they should be informed. This is why I go around the school grounds on the third Tuesday of every month, making sure nobody faces southeast for too long. I know how much it offends the paranoid Windtressers, who's nest opening faces that way. Nobody wants to be cursed by a female Windresser; my father told me that if they curse you well enough you'd never find true love. I doubt that the culprits of such an act even know what they're doing. This is why I make sure to inform the uninformed.

I don't mind the curious looks that come my way. In fact I believe I enjoy the attention. It comforts me to know that the students in this school see me as something, as opposed to a nothing. Although I do sometimes which I could be like a Green-bellied Ursa and take my ears off when certain comments are being said about me. My day is not ruined when someone calls me, "Loony Lovegood". I know that is my nickname around school, and I'd much rather be called by my real name, "Luna". It is such a lovely name, and I absolutely love that my parents named me after the moon.

Most people don't know this, but my parents met under a full moon, searching for the rare unumcorn. Unumhorns are similar to unicorns, both having one horn. The difference is the placement of the horn. Unicorns have their horn in the direct center of its forehead. Unumhorns have their horns under their chin. They're less fragile then unicorns, a little more hostile at times too.

I've been told repeatedly that I cannot focus on just one category for too long. Actually, I believe I can, I just choose not too. There's so much more to think about than just _one_ thought, and keeping one thought in too long causes you to miss other thoughts that could've been thought. Maybe if something grand enough to capture my attention for long periods of time comes along, I'll do so.


	2. Neville's Mind

Hello, this is Shantazzar, I am writing the Neville chapters, in other words, the even chapters. I would like to point out that I haven't ever done a fanfic like this, not only am I doing a story with another author, but I have never done any romantic stories, I tend to focus on humor, because I happen to be particularly good at that. But don't worry, Me and Lucid-03-days check over the other persons stuff, so, she'll let me know if I make any horrid romanti-errors, which is likely to be frequently. ANYWAYS, on to Neville!

I've always liked school, learning, and understanding what was taught. Sometimes I'm not all that good at what is being taught though. I do know how to handle school, study hard and you'll do well. I've never had a problem with that. People, on the other hand, are different. They are almost impossible to predict. You must always be careful with not only what you say, but to whom you say it, and what mood that person is in when you say it. No amount of studying can make up for that lack of knowledge, but I get by it.

Don't get me wrong, I love all the people here. I really don't even mind the bullies, although they treat me like dirt. It's kind of funny, but they talk to me more than most other people. There are only a few people who have ever really made me feel welcome, helped me forget that I'm not much of a people person. Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger are a few of those people. It's almost like they don't even realize its me they're with, just a normal person instead. It makes me feel almost normal. Not that I want to be totally normal, I just wish I could perhaps talk to people a little easier.

Luna Lovegood is also another of those people I can talk to her anytime I want. She always has something to talk about, even if I don't. And it always seems to be something that I find particularly interesting, as she has a very open and wandering mind. I believe the muggles would probably call it ADD, but I think it really suits her. It caught me by surprise the first few times I talked to her, she didn't seem the slightest bit surprised that I said 'hi' and she would just talk about herself, her interest, and ask me off-the-wall questions. Every now and then she goes on about Snuxxles. I'm not sure, but I think she's trying to tell me something. She might be slightly insane, not that it's a bad thing, just something to note.

I'm not sure if I feel sorry for her being regarded as being so weird, or jealous that people actually notice her at all. Most of the time it's more of a general fascination. I don't really understand why she isn't more popular, although she does seem to be known well enough. People insult her and call her names, yet it doesn't seem to bother her in the least. She remains just as happy and talkative as always.

Anyways, I enjoy Hogwarts. The building is almost alive, it shifts and changes occasionally. It can be slightly annoying when it makes you late for a class or two, but for the most part it adds a bit of excitement. I often find myself wandering the passages for sheer amusement. I also enjoy playing chess. When people like Ron can't play, I occasionally play against myself, for some reason I find it amusing to see chess pieces whacking each other.

Sometimes I wonder if the reason I don't talk to people is that I'm afraid they will ask about my family, and then feel sorry for me. I don't know why, but I hate it when people feel sorry for me. It really doesn't make any difference if they are or not. I don't really mind it when people know, it's just that they seem to treat me differently when they do know.

Anyways, I am looking forwards to my next year; I just hope that it isn't as hectic as last year.


	3. Luna's Train Ride: Part One

_**A/N: Lookie, it's the next chapter. I've done it…Yay! It took me a while…okay, I'm lying. I've been grounded from the computer, I know, the horror…as soon as I got off grounding I jumped on the computer and typed up this chapter for you people. I tried doing it during my grounding, but meus Pater kept coming into the room saying, "What are you doing?" or "That doesn't look like schoolwork." But I finally sat my butt down, read the book that he assigned me to read a year ago (I'm in homeschool) and finished all 380+ chapters in the last week and a half. Woo, I'm so great! It was a good book, C. S. Lewis man…he's wondermus! I just hate having books forced on me, ruins their specialness. You know, the specialness one feels when they discover a book on their own that they love? Okay I'm rambling, on with the chapter,**_

_**lucid-03-days

* * *

**_

_Chapter One/Part One:Luna's Train Ride_

Trains, what would be the best way to describe them? But then this train isn't exactly like normal trains, is it? I do miss it during the summer or school year. It's a calming place to just sit, letting yourself stare out into the fast moving landscape.

I've already seen many familiar people in just the first few minutes of boarding. Only a few of which that actually took the time to acknowledge me. They're the ones I'm sitting with right now: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom.

Ginerva Weasley is the one who introduced me to the others. For some reason she chooses to go by the name Ginny. It's not even half as wonderful sounding as her real name. Ginny sounds like the little girl she was when we were first attending Hogwarts. Back when she was the shy little girl with the big infatuation on Harry Potter. That's not her anymore, so why should she keep the name? She no longer has the schoolgirl crush on the boy-who-lived, and is becoming her own woman. We've talked about this, but she still insists on being called Ginny. That is just such a waste of a great name.

Again I'm drawn to Neville Longbottom. That always happens when he's around. He seems a bit tense today. I guess the summer went by to quickly for him. Maybe even something major happened, his toad kidnapped perhaps? He shouldn't keep important information like that inside. If he was stolen then he shouldn't be afraid to tell people about it. He really needs to talk more. It's just not healthy for a growing boy to keep such thoughts locked inside his head.

"Neville, where's Trevor?"

"He's here in my pocket. Why?"

"It's nothing really. I just thought he might've been kidnapped. Something else really bad must've happened then, judging by the look on your face."

I really don't understand his reaction to my previous statement. Why would he become so worried about another noticing him? It's not like anybody else is listening. The other four people in this compartment are all off in their world of heroism, leaving only me to hear whatever comes out of his mouth.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine."

There he goes again. Since fourth year he's done this to me. I'll pass him in the hallway, ask him a question, and he'll just ignore it. I know that's what he's doing in his head. He's not even giving me a second thought. I often wonder why I care so much about this boy's opinion of me. He's nothing special to me, hardly an acquaintance. I never plan on talking to him when I see him, yet there's something about him that draws me in. I guess this is what happens when you try to befriend someone who doesn't much care about what you have to say.

Which brings up another question I must ask myself, why then do I still try to befriend him? My actions towards him are confusing to me.

"Do you truly believe that Neville, or are you just trying to build your wall around yourself so high that nobody will ever be able to get in?"

Where did that question come from? Sometimes I even astound myself with the words that come out of my mouth. Now that I think about it, I want to know the answer to this question. Why does he push me away from him? Is it just I, Loony Lovegood, that he won't open up to? Sometimes I wonder. He doesn't seem to open up to anybody really.

Why do I care so much? Normally I keep to myself, only caring about those who let me care. What is it about this boy that draws me to him? I can't believe I've never thought about that before. It's been going on for almost two years and I just kept it away from myself, I suppose. But why is he fidgeting so much? I hit a nerve, didn't I? So that means he is keeping himself from other people.

"But why do you?"

Did I say that out loud? I guess it doesn't matter. He needed to have it asked. I think it's just wrong, stupid, and selfish for someone to keep quiet when someone asks them a question. I can answer all questions thrown at me, why can't other people? Do they not realize how easier life is if they do let themselves go?

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. You just don't want to talk to me about it. Why are you doing this to me?"

Okay, I didn't mean to get so carried away right then. But, I don't understand why he won't tell me. Worst of all, I don't understand why I'm so upset about him not telling me. Why is this effecting me the way it is? How can he have such a huge effect on me? He hasn't even done anything to earn my affection for him. I'm so confused right now. I'm not supposed to be this confused. I'm a Ravenclaw! We're known for keeping our heads in any situation.

"I'm sorry Luna, I just can't talk about it."

"But why Neville? Why won't you let me be your friend?"

* * *

**_Review Response: (lucid-03-days)_**

**_gingerbed: You don't love the Neville/Luna pairing? Well then, you'll just have to read this whole story and learn to love it! I started loving the pairing back when I read bookfive for the first time. (This was back before I knew fanfictions mind you, far back into the days of roleplaying.) I created a family consiting of Luna and Neville, plus their children. (they had three, two girl's and a boy.) Bellatrix Luna Lovegood-Longbottom, she was a Slytherin...AaronNeville Lovegood-Longbottomwas the son, and hewas an animgi (did I spell that correctly?), a squid to be exact. (I'm so great:D) Aaron was a Ravenclaw though...lastly there was Ginny Elizabeth Lovegood-Longbottom, a Gryffindor...(she's not going to be born until 2008, the eldest was born in 2002, and Aaron was born 2003...the story took place in 2020.) Now that I just wasted your time...hahaha...Thank you so much for reviewing chapter one! You're the one that kept me going!_**


	4. Neville's Train Ride: Part Two

_**Hello! I finally got around to writing this, it took a few days, and I probably wouldn't have done it if it weren't for the fact that I'm going to be seeing Lucid03days tomorrow at the library, and she's expecting to be able to look over the chapter then… (its almost 1:00 in the morning when I'm writing this, just enough time to finish this, and fool around online for another hour or two :P lol) Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Or, at least I hope you enjoy it… and for each time you don't enjoy it, I shall kill you! (Okay, lame attempt at a Family Guy quote),**_

_**Shantazzar

* * *

**_

_Chapter One/Part Two: Neville's Train Ride _

I had kind of a stressful time this morning. But then I'm always stressed right before travel. It's because I hate packing. I never think of the things I will need or I don't believe that I will need what I end up needing. I always do make it through the school year anyway. The main things I forget are the books I need for classes; along with any other books I feel like bringing.

Finally making it to the train station and boarding the train, I have peace at last. I found a nice car with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. I don't have to worry about anything with them. They talk to me when I want to be talked to, and when I don't they leave me alone. But then Luna showed up, and for the past minute or so she's kinda been looking at me weird.

"Neville, where's Trevor?" asked Luna all of the sudden. Nobody else in our compartment seemed to notice.

I was kind of surprised by the randomness of the question. It seemed simple enough, so I quickly replied. "He's here in my pocket. Why?" I started trying to think of the possible reasons she would want to know. At first I was wondering if she had read up on alter-transfiguration, where you could change some magical creatures into others. I had in fact considered trying this on Trevor, but I gave up the idea in seconds. I didn't want to kill him or anything.

"Nothing, I just thought he might've been kidnapped. Something else bad must've happened then, judging by the look on your face."

The ending of that statement really surprised me, 'judging by the look on your face?' I have had a slow and depressing kind of day, but usually people can't tell between that and my normal face. My mind reeled just by the thought of how I could respond to something like that, but I decided I would just use the usual response.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine"

She looked troubled and almost hurt by my response. I couldn't really imagine why. Why would she care weather or not I was fine?

"Do you truly believe that Neville, or are you just trying to build your wall around yourself so high that nobody will ever be able to get in?"

My mind then pulled a trick that drives me nuts, it suddenly went blank. I paused for a moment and suddenly filled by such a surge of thoughts that I couldn't even tell exactly what I was thinking.

"But why do you?"

My mind was in such a panicked confusion that I could only rely on instinct, and I replied the way I knew best. "I don't know"

I have to admit, I honestly didn't know. I guess I never really thought about it. It seemed like the kind of question that would need a certain degree of thought before an intelligent response could be given.

"Yes you do. You just don't want to talk to me about it. Why are you doing this to me?"

I was surprised enough with 'Yes you do', but when she added, 'Why are you doing this to me?' I was, for lack of a better word, terrified. My mind flowed like a raging river and I was trying to get not only a glass of water from it, but a glass only of a certain bit of water. To make matters worse, I had no idea what water it was! Then I suddenly realized that my mind was wandering on confusing and useless analogies instead of thinking. It has a tendency of doing that, especially when I feel my private mind is being penetrated.

"I'm sorry Luna, I just can't talk about it."

I wanted two things at that moment, just two things, first I wanted Luna to just be quiet and look out the window at the passing trees as I was doing earlier. But, secondly, I realized I really wanted her to ask me again, to push a little bit more.

"But why Neville? Why won't you let me be your friend?"

Suddenly the strangest thing happened, my mind began to pull that same old trick again, it suddenly stopped its whirling… but… it didn't explode in a rage of incomprehensible thoughts again. Pieces and thoughts came together, as though some presence reached into my mind and ordered it for me.

"I never knew you really wanted to be my friend."

I hoped I had not said something startling. The passive conversations of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny suddenly faded from my mind. The passing trees outside the window stopped. The sun glanced between the branches of a passing tree. Before the other branch crossed the path of the sunlight, Luna looked back at me and replied.

"Why do you think I've been talking to you?"

I paused for a moment, taking advantage of my mental clarity while it lasted. I had to wonder. After all, she wasn't the first person who talked to me. Yet most people didn't seem to care as much as she seemed to.

"To make me feel better. That's why most people talk to me, aside from insults I mean…"

It was strange; my mind began to drag. It felt strange for once to sit quiet. After seventeen years of peace, and quiet I was uncomfortable in the presence of the thing I was raised in.

"Would that really make you feel better?" asked Luna, "Just asking how you were?"

"Well not really, but people seem to think it does." I replied

I have to admit, of all the things that people say are weird about her I find most startling. Yet they're so captivating the way she can pick up on subtle things, and her lack of fear for expressing them.

Luna paused for a moment, and she looked like something was on her mind, but before she could speak her mind someone interrupted the silence.

"Hey, does anyone want any chocolate frogs?" asked Ron, as he gestured to the cart full of candies that had just been pushed into the room.

* * *

**_Review Response: (Lucid-03-days)_**

coolio: Hello magic geenie! Can I wish for $5? Ha! Anyway, thanks for the big complement.

GINGERBED: I left a response for you on chapter three, seeing as you reviewed my chapter (chapter one).

EVERONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED CHAPTER THREE: I will make sure to thank you all personally in chapter four, seeing as you reviewed _my_ chapter and not Shantazzar's.

Until then...


	5. Luna's Exposed

**_A/N: Lookie, it's the next chapter! This chapter is less focused on Neville/Luna interaction and more focused on Luna/Ginny. Sorry to all you Neville fans, but the Neville stuff is Shantazzar's job. I get Luna! Jealous? Okay, I'm being a big stupid. Read and tell me what you think,_**

**_lucid-03-days

* * *

_**

_Chapter Two/Part One: Exposed_

"But why Neville? Why won't you let me be your friend?"

I don't think he even comprehends how much he's upsetting me right now. Actually, I don't really understand it. I want to let this whole thing go, freeing up my mind to think of anything else. But for some reason I can! How can one person cause me so much distress?

"I never knew you really wanted to be my friend."

What? Where would he have come up with such an answer? Honestly, he needs to have a little more faith in the people around him. "Why do you think I've been talking to you?"

"To make me feel better. That's why most people talk to me, aside from insults I mean…"

I'm a little confused by his last statement. "Would that really make you feel better?" He doesn't seem to be making much sense to me, but I guess I'll go along with it. "Just asking how you were?"

"Well not really, but people seem to think it does."

I don't know what he just did, but it caused me heart to leap in my chest. Maybe it was the way he spoke a moment ago. It was so…sad.

"Hey, does anyone want any chocolate frogs?" asked Ron, as he gestured to the cart full of candies that had just been pushed into the room.

"Where did you come from?" I tilted my head slightly at the read-headed boy. It was then that everything came back to me. All of my thoughts on Neville Longbottom blocked everyone else in the room from my head. I still wonder how exactly can one boy take up so much of my thoughts? I dear, I'm being repetitive. But it doesn't make any since! Oh no, I just realized that I'm sounding like Hermione.

"Why are you turning me into Hermione?" I pointed an accusing finger at the blonde-boy in front of me.

"Excuse me?" Hermione's mouth dropped open and she folded her arms across her chest. Normally a gesture she saves specifically for her Ronald. At the same time everyone else in the compartment started laughing so hard some had tears in their eyes. I must've missed where the comedy was. It was possibly the face Hermione was making; it was quite outrageous.

"If you don't mind that question was directed at Neville, not you." How does she seem to make every little thing around her about her? "Neville?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you, you're causing me to think like Hermione!" How many times do I have to say something for him to get my point? I can clearly see now why the hat choose to keep him out of Ravenclaw.

"Um, sorry? How am I making you think like Hermione anyway?"

"I'm not sure. That's obviously why I'm upset at this moment!"

"Luna," Ginerva interrupted my ranting, "Can I speak with you momentarily?"

"Sure." It took me a short while to realize she was beckoning my out of the compartment. Upon this discovery I excused myself from Neville and followed her out into the hallway.

"I have something I really need to tell you." She informed me while closing the door to where we were previously sitting amongst our group of friends.

"Okay then," I smiled at her and sat cross-legged on the floor. I believe that sitting this way is actually the best way to listen to other people. You see, I believe the twisting of my legs helps to retain the information being passed to me. It also keeps the mind clear and welcoming of any new bits of information wanting to enter my brain, keeps it from being smooth. "What is it?"

She followed suit and sat down next to me. That's one reason I enjoy her so much. She's very open-minded, although a little reserved with some of her feelings. Ginny is still more open then the majority of the people at Hogwarts, students and teacher's alike.

"This is about Neville…"

"Why aren't you talking to him then?" I interrupted her, "If he's done something you don't like I suggest informing him yourself; keeps things from getting complicated. Also, I am clearly not the best person to do anything of the sort. You might have noticed from my previous conversation with him."

"Let me rephrase my statement; it's about _your_ thoughts on him. The way you act around him."

"I know what you're saying!" I smiled; glad someone else understands what he's doing to me.

"You do?" Her eyes lit up at my response, "Then why haven't you done anything about it?

"What do you mean? I was trying to tell him in the compartment, but you interrupted me."

"Really?" She seemed astounded, "I thought you were accusing him of trying to turn you into Hermione."

"I was." Am I missing something? Because right now I am very confused, which is very bad since I am sitting in my enlightening position. It takes a lot to confuse me in this state!

"Wait a moment, I don't think you're understanding what I'm saying." The freckle-faced girl scooted closer to me with an amused grin plastered all over her face.

"I don't think I do either."

I honestly do not enjoy people knowing articles of information and keeping them locked inside their heads, away from other people. I mean besides private thoughts. But this isn't private, and more importantly, it has something to do with me.

"I'm going to tell you something and you're going to have to pay close attention to me, okay?"

I nodded at the redhead; my mind fully prepared for any information she was about to tell me.

"I think you fancy Neville."

Besides that.

"WHAT?" I raised an eyebrow at her, completely flabbergasted why she would suggest such an insane proposition.

"It's the way you act around him," She quickly added, "It's just not like you."

"That's only because he's trying to turn me into Hermione." I explained her as if it were the most obvious information to exist on our planet.

"Why do you say that?" She let her head rest on her hand as she looked me directly in the eyes.

"It's because when he's around me my mind is like that of a Conmiscére, all mixed up inside. You know me, how my mind is normally free to jump from one subject to another, but when he's around I focus only on _him_. What's worse is that I'll try to logically explain my thoughts about him. This is me Ginny, I don't think logically!"

"You've got it bad." She laughed at my rambling.

"Me paenitet?"

Maybe I heard her wrong. My mind isn't exactly in its clearest stage right now.

"What you just said proves it."

"Proves what?"

This has got to be the most confusing day I have ever experienced.

"Before we spoke of Neville you were your typical Luna-self, but once I added him to the mix you changed. That is associated with what I like to call 'The Curse of the First Crush'."

"Let me get this straight, you're suggesting that my mind is jumbled up because I like Neville, more than a friend?"

"Exactly!"

"And they call me 'Loony'!"

"Think about it a moment. Go back to everyone else you've ever known. Did they ever cause such effects on your behavior?"

"Well not, but…"

"Have you ever thought of a person," She interrupted me, "focused on someone for long periods of time. Wondering little things about them such as, 'What's their favorite color?', 'What is their family is like', or even 'I wonder what it would be like to be closer to that person.'?"

I thought about that question for a while before giving my response. I have thought of many people in such ways. I knew what she meant though, and she was right. I did think of him more than normal. Well, more than _my_ version of normal. The more I thought of it the more worried that I became. She was absolutely correct! At that moment I didn't know what to do. I, Luna Lovegood, fancy Neville Longbottom.

"It's okay, first crushes are always the hardest, nobody really knows what to do with them. She smiled cordially at me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders.

"How could it have happened to me? I didn't even see it coming!"

"Love does that to you. Now come on, the train's almost at Hogwarts, we really need to change into our school robes."

I let her help me up off of the ground. Once I just stared at the compartment, terrified at what might happen if I went in. I didn't want to face Neville now, not until I had everything figured out. Ginny seemed to sense this, and so she went into the compartment without me and brought out both of our uniforms. It took us some time to find a compartment to change in, but we did find one. It was almost seconds upon the arrival to our stop. I pulled my robe over my uniform and fingered my butterbeer-cap necklace while closing my eyes. I needed to wait until I knew he was already heading towards the school in one of the carriages. I waited until everyone had left out of the train before I exited out of the compartment and headed out of the train.

* * *

**_Review Responses: (Lucid-03-days)_**

gingerbee: Yeah, you better like this pairing...they're great! Thanks for reviewing!

Maria0ctavia: They're going to have an adventure...crazy! You don't even have to remind me!


	6. Neville's Confused

_**Okay, I finally got around to writing this chapter… I wasn't really sure where to go with this one, or rather… I had trouble deciding which way to go. Lucid03days gave me an idea to go with, but I wasn't sure how to use it, or really if I should use it… Which of course gave way to alternate ways, slight differences on her idea, and completely different ideas… anywho, If your reading this that means that I did in fact finally decide on what to do, and wrote about it. Either that or you are some archeologist from a futuristic civilization that has recovered my computer and you just found this file, and have translated it into whatever language you read (surely the worldwide language will be elvish by then) Anyways, I just felt like rambling, and you apparently read it all, CONGRADULATIONS! I'll try to refrain from such ramblingishness in the future. :P,**_

_**Shantazzar

* * *

**_

_Chapter Two/Part Two: Confused_

I let loose a sigh of relief when Luna's attention was off of me. I suppose she forgot he was in the same room as us, and I almost burst out laughing when Luna asked, "Where did you come from?"

"Why are you turning me into Hermione?" demanded Luna out of the blue, cutting my thoughts apart right where they stood. I just sat there, waiting for Luna's features to show some sign of sarcasm or a joke of some sort. But no such trace was to be found on her face.

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione in response to Luna's strange question, which was even strange for Luna.

At this, I couldn't help but smile. I knew I shouldn't laugh at Luna, but with two such random and seemingly incoherent questions, followed by Hermione's indignant response, no one in the car could hold back a laugh, with the exception of Luna and Hermione.

"If you don't mind, that question was directed at Neville, not you." Luna exclaimed when the laughing subsided, "Neville?"

I had no idea what to say. I didn't really even understand what the question was, much less how to answer it.

"Umm, Sorry?" I said, hoping that was what she was looking for. But, my mind just had to ask more, "How am I making you think like Hermione anyway?"

"I'm not sure. That's obviously why I'm upset at this moment!" Came her response. Such a response left me speechless. How could she ask me a question that even she did not understand, and then expect me to? I started trying to think of what she could mean by saying that, when Ginny stood up.

"Luna, can I speak with you momentarily?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Luna responded. It seemed to take her several moments to realize that Ginny wanted to talk to her outside in the hall of the train, and she excused herself when she did.

When they left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione resumed their conversation. It seemed they were talking about Fred and George.

Hermione resumed the conversation by stating, "I just don't understand how they could leave their studying for a joke shop…"

"How can you say that Hermione?" exclaimed Ron, as he pulled out a bag from his suitcase, "Look at this stuff they made, no average wizard could have made things like these!"

"Well, I admit some of them are particularly clever, but it seems such a waste of their skills to make headless hats and all this other stuff." Hermione replied

"Hey, what's this thing?" I asked Ron

"OH, those are brilliant!" Replied Ron, "Extendable ears! You can hear perfectly from the opposite side of them!"

"Wow, how did they do that?" I asked

"Oh I dunno." Ron slurred as he pulled one out, quickly saying, "Here, try one out, they work great!"

"Umm, I couldn't really test it now, there's nothing in here that I can't hear normally."

Ron looked down for a moment thinking, but after a moment, his eyes slowly shifted to the door.

"Here, try this" Said Ron as he quietly went over to the door with a grin on his face, slipping one end just barely under the door, then handed the other end to me.

With the fake ear in mine, I was able to hear Ginny's voice outside, "Wait a moment, I don't think you understand what I'm saying."

Which was then followed by Luna's, "I don't think I do either."

"I'm going to tell you something and you're going to have to pay close attention to me, okay?"

I was about to comment to Ron on the effectiveness of the extendable ears, when something just happened to catch in my ear…

"I think you fancy Neville."

Time paused for a moment. I was glad I wasn't facing towards Ron, Harry, or Hermione, because I was sure my face had gone completely white. My whole perspective on life flip-flopped for a moment, and it was interrupted by Luna's response.

"WHAT?"

Somehow some part of me was a little disappointed with this, although I didn't really understand why.

"It's the way you act around him," Ginny quickly added, "It's just not like you."

"That's only because he's trying to turn me into Hermione." Luna replied, and I almost started laughing again.

"You've got it bad," said Ginny

"Hey Neville, what're they talking about?" asked Ron, probably wanting to make sure the ear was working right.

"Umm" I replied, as my mind scrambled, "Herbology" I said, knowing that Ron would have no further interest in this.

"Really? What about it?" questioned Hermione

Shoot, I forgot Hermione was in the car.

"And why couldn't they talk in front of us?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear it all!" I said a bit defensively as I stood up and took the ear out from under the door, then sat down again.

I just sat there thinking for a minute, how much my world had turned upside down… or perhaps it had been upside down all my life, and it was just now right side up…

Ginny walked in shortly after, gathering both hers and Luna's school robes, then walked out. I was a bit surprised by this, not sure of what I should think.

I sat by the window and just stared out for the last part of the trip. I wasn't really thinking about anything at all. After a while I finally got around to thinking again, wondering what I would do or say the next time I saw Luna.

The train finally came to a stop, and I everyone else left the train in the direction of the carriages. I looked around, but I couldn't see Luna. I felt kind of relieved, but also a little disappointed. The whole ritual seemed normal to me now, watching the first years cross in the boats.

I glanced around again, and didn't see Luna in any of the nearby carriages either. We made our way into the Great Hall, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. After a while of watching, I spotted Luna as she walked in with the last few people. She hurried to her seat as Dumbledore stood up to speak. While watching her I noticed she didn't look like she was hearing a word Dumbledore said.

I spent most of the time either glancing at her, or thinking about her… not really sure what I should think. I knew that I kinda liked talking to her and all… but I didn't know if I _LIKED_ her, It's not like its really the kind of thing you can define. Besides, its not like I could just walk up and say, "Hey I like you" and just live happily ever after.

I didn't see Luna for the rest of the night, and that night I had trouble sleeping. First because of all the commotion from it being the first night at Hogwarts, which included all the noise from all the goodies that had been purchased from the Weasely brothers' store. It seemed they had become almost legendary after the previous year's happenings. But also, every time I closed my eyes, I saw her face, crystal clear, just looking at me.

* * *

**To our reviewers: (Shantazzar's responses)**

_New England Shopper_: Glad you liked my last chapter, I hope you enjoyed this one, and ones to come.

_BelatrixyKrueger_: (yes, I know you were replying to Lucid03days' chapter, but still) Yes, I'm not surprised you like Lucid's stuff more, I think I mentioned early on that I've never written anything like this before, I usually stick to humor. But Lucid writes this stuff all the time, and she's really good at it (compare her stories to my stories, her's are harry potter and trigun romantic ones, mine are LOTR, and Harry Potter parodies)

_CrazyNut_: I hope you liked this update! But make sure to get your sleep, and eat food as well, I'd hate to lose a good fan!

_Maria0ctavia_: Yes, of course there will be an adventure, don't you know? See, in the next chapter Neville will be wandering a dark hallway, and he will find a magic ring, that makes him invisible when he puts it on. Then Hermione will see it and ask if it is Voldemort's lost ring from when he was in Hogwarts. Then Neville and Luna will have to travel to the only place that the ring can be destroyed: The Barbeque pit in Voldemort's backyard (on voldy's backyard deck, kinda near his swingset)

* * *

**Lucid-03-days' responses to Shantazzar's responses:**

_IGNORE ANYTHING HE SAYS! He's crazy...a 17 (almost 18) year-old boy!_


End file.
